The present invention relates to a supplemental handle for a hand-held machining tool.
DE 28 04 223 C1 discloses a supplemental handle of this type with a grip element that is connectable to a housing of a hand-held machining tool, which has a particular tendency for axial oscillation, by means of an insulation device. In a grip element formed from a casing, a threaded bolt is mounted, which is screwable into a recess of the housing of the hand-held machining tool with its free end that projects from the grip element. A rubber-elastic, insulating layer is provided between the threaded bolt and the grip element.